


Hotter Than Day

by jiandgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Eventual Smut, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Thirsting, Top Kim Mingyu, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiandgyu/pseuds/jiandgyu
Summary: Some members of Seventeen spend time on a tropical island one summer. The heat must have got into Jihoon's brain, as all he can think about is Mingyu in more ways than one.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 218





	Hotter Than Day

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a summer fic that is 2 seasons delayed. This is supposedly non-AU, but the premise is that Seventeen is allowed to have an overseas vacation, so it might actually be an alternate universe lol. Nonetheless, enjoy and see you at the end.

The tropical sun beats down on the men in the sand. Jihoon wipes of the sweat on his forehead with his forearm, eyes focused on the ball on the other side of the net.

The ball gets thrown in the air, and then hit with force that it hurtles fast over the net. Jihoon is quick to judge that the ball is headed to his direction, and quickly dashes to receive it. The ball is up in the air once again, and Chan positions to give it a high toss near the net. The ball goes high.

Mingyu charges forward and jumps, his sheer height raising him higher than the net. He hits with such force that the ball zooms quickly, the players in the opposing court moving a second too late to receive it before it hits the sand.

“Yeah!” Mingyu cheers. He does a high five with Chan and runs to Jihoon to do the same.

Hansol scribbles a point on the chalk board, under the shade of a coconut tree. On the other side of the court, Seungkwan grumbles about how unfair this match is.

They take positions in the court. Jihoon wipes his sweat again; the heat in this part of the world is really unlike anything he has experienced back home. He must look like a complete mess right now, all red and sweaty, his light clothing damp from perspiration.

His eyes draw to Mingyu, who, unlike him, just glows. His warm skin looks all the more radiant under the sun, even enhanced by the sheen of perspiration. His hair reflects a brown color under sun rays, and even the strands that stick to his forehead looks like they are meant to be there. The way his muscle shirt clings to his broad chest does not in any way make Jihoon feel even hotter. His mouth as he speaks –

“Jihoon!”

Jihoon feels a dull pain on the back of his head before he realizes what happened. The ball bounces on the sand behind him, and he sees Mingyu rushing quickly towards him. He sees the others coming for him too but he can’t focus for some reason.

“Hyung, are you okay?” Mingyu asks him, looking at him in the eye with a very concerned look.

Jihoon feels for the part where the ball hit him. It is not really painful, but the impact made him slightly disoriented. “Yeah,” he answers, not moving.

The other guys have also reached him, surrounding him in a loose circle. “I’m sorry, Jihoon-hyung!” Chan exclaims from the side. He does look sad and guilty about it that Jihoon kind of feels bad.

“No, it’s okay. It’s my fault that I didn’t move out of the way.” Jihoon tries to assure him and everyone.

“What happened? We were all calling you but you were not moving,” Seungkwan asks.

“Uh, I don’t know,” Jihoon lies. “I kind of blanked out for a bit. Maybe it’s just the heat or something.”

Mingyu reaches out and touches the back of his head, caressing it gently. He looks closer into Jihoon’s face as if to checking for signs of pain. The way his eyebrows is scrunched in concern, and his lips are slightly parted from exhaustion, is making Jihoon feel light-headed in a different way.

He definitely could not blame the heat or the volleyball for this.

“We should go in now. Maybe it’s just too hot to play outside at this time.” Soonyoung says. Everyone agrees before Jihoon can say anything, and they start to head to the hotel, towards the luxury of shade and airconditioning.

Jihoon actually feels okay now after a moment passed. He pats Chan in the back to tell him that everything’s alright with them, and the youngest starts to smile, looking reassured.

He kind of feels bad that they have to end the game because of what happened. Everyone, including him, seems to enjoy the match until that moment. However, the way Mingyu puts his arm gently on his shoulder and stays close as they go back tells him that maybe it is okay.

X

Jihoon manages to convince the guys not to tell Younghwan, their manager, about the little incident. He’s okay after all, no harm done, Jihoon reassures everyone. He even invites them to play volleyball again tomorrow afternoon, when the sun isn’t as high up.

The last thing he wants is to make their manager and his members worry during their precious vacation.

This getaway was planned somewhat spontaneously by Seungkwan and Joshua, with the help of their manager. They were given a whole week break before the next album and concert activities, a sudden decision by their CEO since their latest promotional cycle exceeded expectations.

As said, Seungkwan came up with the idea of going abroad; not necessarily far but just a few hours flight from Korea. Joshua helped him by navigating through English travel sites which destination would be best; something that looks like paradise, but with amenities that will keep them comfortable. They ultimately chose an island resort somewhere in Southeast Asia. After getting permission from their CEO and quick decisions of who would join or not, they booked tickets and lodging for eight: Seungkwan, Mingyu, Hansol, Joshua, Chan, Soonyoung, Jihoon, and their manager (this was the CEO’s only condition in allowing them to go). The other members are either going to spend this time with their family or meeting friends.

Normally, Jihoon spends these breaks between the dorm and his studio, producing new tracks in his own time. He enjoys making music during this period, without the weight of deadlines on his shoulders, and it’s always a good thing to have tracks on standby for future albums.

However, this time, he let himself be convinced to join this trip. He thought he can leave his studio for at least a week; after all, he doesn’t think he ever went overseas for pure rest and recreation. It can also be said that Mingyu can be very convincing; it only took him a few hours of sweet talk and puppy eyes for Jihoon to finally agree to go with them.

And so here they are, lazing in their room after the volleyball game, the aircon unit blasting in its highest setting. The room’s floor-to-ceiling windows are facing the sand and the ocean, which is really beautiful and inviting but they know better. The heat is something that they expect when visiting tropical countries; hence they make sure to pack appropriate clothing and other supplies. It’s also something that you can’t just be totally ready for.

By some random arrangement, Jihoon ended up sharing a room with Mingyu and Chan. Mingyu is currently taking a quick shower in their bathroom, while the other two are waiting for their turn.

Jihoon knows he shouldn’t be lying on his bed (or his and Mingyu’s bed; they were assigned the double bed by default of them being already ‘roommates’; Chan got the single bed by the balcony) while still having not showered, but he’s tired and couldn’t care less.

Chan gets up from his chair and opens the mini-fridge. He inspects the contents before selecting a canned drink, and asks Jihoon, “Do you want anything, hyung?”

“Is there coke?” Jihoon asks without looking.

“No.”

Right, Jihoon must know this, as he already have drunk it before they went outside earlier.

“I’ll go check in Seungkwan-hyung’s room, I’m sure they still have it.”

“It’s okay, Channie – “ Jihoon starts to get up from the bed.

“Just let me get one for you.” Chan smiles reassuringly before going out of the room.

The youngest must still feel bad about what happened. Jihoon figures he can let Chan do this for him if it should make him feel better finally.

He hears the bathroom door open, and turns to see Mingyu coming out. He is wearing nothing but his board shorts. He is wiping his hair with a towel; stray droplets slide from his neck to his collar bones, down to his chest.

Jihoon swallows.

“Where’s Chan?” Mingyu stares at him from behind his wet brown fringes. The effect shouldn’t be as sexy as Jihoon thought it is.

“Hot.”

“Huh?”

“I mean, he came to get coke for me, coz it’s hot, and I’m... thirsty.” Jihoon swallows again, looking everywhere but Mingyu. “Are you done?”

“Yeah, you can go next.”

Jihoon hurries to get his clothes and rushes to the bathroom.

“How about your coke?”

“Uh, just tell Chan to put it in the fridge.” He closes the bathroom door quickly.

The cold splash of the shower is welcomed by his skin very pleasantly, and he relishes the relief it provides. It doesn’t last long however, until he the crawling heat under his skin is back, and even the cool water is not enough to douse it.

He bites into his knuckles as he chases his release, careful not to let out a sound that might be heard behind the bathroom door. The shower is turned on to its highest as an added caution.

He gets there soon enough, using images from memory to get him off the edge. He watches as his release gets swept by the water into the drain, panting. It may be enough for now, but the feeling does not leave him still; he knows that until he gets what he really wants, he won’t be fully sated.

He definitely feels weird as he comes out of the bathroom, knowing that just a while ago he jerked off to the thought of Mingyu doing him, and here is Mingyu in the same room as him, busy with his phone. Chan goes in to the bathroom for his turn, and Jihoon tries not to act the most casual while not looking at Mingyu.

“Hyung?”

Jihoon freezes, then goes on to dry his hair with the towel more vigorously. This way he wouldn’t have to look at Mingyu “Hm?”

“I just want to check if you’re having a good time with this trip, so far?”

Jihoon turns to Mingyu before he knows it. “Yeah, I guess. Why?”

Mingyu shrugs. “It’s because I sort of forced you to join, so I’d be really sad if you regret coming here in the end.”

“You didn’t force me to come. I was just doubtful about joining at first. But now that we’re here it’s actually really nice.” _Maybe if you’d fuck me later it would be a lot better._ Jihoon shakes the thought off.

“I’m glad.” Mingyu looks relieved. “We’ve been so busy for so long, and especially you. So I want you to have a good time and forget about, you know, producing music for the moment.”

Jihoon cannot think of a response for that; instead, he just smiles as a silent ‘thank you’, and hopes that the younger gets what he means. Mingyu smiles back.

Jihoon definitely knows of a way for him to forget things at the moment. In fact, this had been the recurring theme of his and Mingyu’s occasional hook-ups; a way for him to take his mind away from responsibilities and let go, when the burden of producing their music gets too much for him to carry.

Mingyu, even as a younger member, had always looked out for others before himself, and especially more with Jihoon. Jihoon feels warm knowing that Mingyu is once again looking out for his well-being by convincing him to join this trip. He also can’t help but feel a little guilty for having these weird thoughts about Mingyu; why is he craving for the same mind-blowing, heavenly fucking from the younger? There isn’t any pressure for him to chug out tracks at the moment. But instead of fully enjoying this vacation, he gets distracted by the same thing that he had always used as a distraction.

Suddenly, more waves of guilt wash over him; it was the same old feeling that he has had when they started this; also something that he had talked about with Mingyu at lengths. Of course, Mingyu, being the truly kind person that he is, assured him many times that he is not being selfish for taking pleasure from Mingyu, nor is he taking advantage of the younger. During those times, after a steamy session in their room or in his studio, their warm bodies snuggled together; it is easier to believe Mingyu.

In times like these, he’s having a harder time doing so.

X

Night in the resort means a cool, gentle breeze, which is a huge relief to the boys. They decide to spend the evening by the beach. Through some arrangements with the resort staff they manage to have a barbecue grill and an ice chest filled with drinks.

Mingyu and Chan volunteers to take care of the grill, while Soonyoung starts handing out ice-cold beer to those who want it. Jihoon gets one.

Hansol’s favorite western hits are playing thru his Bluetooth speaker. The overall vibe is just chill and relaxed, the way things should be.

“Hyung, here.” Mingyu hand Jihoon a pork skewer, freshly grilled and smelling quite delicious. Jihoon murmurs a quick thanks, to which Mingyu just nods and smiles.

Jihoon bites a piece from the skewer; it tastes really good, the kind of taste that is really perfect with cold beer. With that he chugs the rest of his beer, then gets up to the ice chest to pull out a new one.

He gets back to his beach chair, nodding along to a rap song with English lyrics.

“We should do something.” Seungkwan says. “Let’s play a game.”

“I’m still tired from volleyball. Let’s just chill.”

“I don’t mean a physical game, you know? I mean something like a truth or dare.”

“Not in the mood to do dares.” Jihoon speaks up.

Seungkwan grumbles.

“How about ‘never have I ever?’” Joshua suggests.

“How does that work?” Seungkwan asks, interested in anything that will break the lull.

“We’ll just take turns asking questions starting with ‘never have I ever’, and then if any of us did the thing, then he drinks?” Joshua shrugs. “I think that’s how that works.”

“But we only have beers in here.” Soonyoung says.

“That’s okay, Younghwan-hyung won’t allow us to drink hard anyway,” Seungkwan says. “So is everyone okay with that?”

He looks around. Some of them looks like they didn’t understand what’s going on, but nods anyway. Mingyu and Soonyoung looks mildly excited. Jihoon is just chill with everything.

“Joshua-hyung, since you know how this works, then start the game for us.”

Joshua shrugs, “Okay. Take a sip or shot if you have done the deed in the question. No lying. Here’s my question: ‘Never have I ever pulled someone’s hair.’”

Seungkwan and Jihoon take a sip. Jihoon feels his ears burn a little.

“I did when I was young to a school bully.” Seungkwan shares. Everyone just nods along, and no one asks Jihoon about his story. Jihoon is relieved.

“Okay, I’m next.” Chan says. “Never have I ever… watched a movie five times or more.”

Seungkwan takes a sip from his can immediately.

“ _A Star is Born_ has good songs.” Seungkwan says. “It’s my turn, people. Never have I ever taken a sexy photo of myself in the bathroom mirror.”

Seungkwan looks around. No one does anything.

“C’mon, guys, no judgment here,” Soonyoung says. “…Really? It’s just me?” He takes a large chug on his beer can.

Mingyu, Chan, Hansol and Jihoon also take a discreet sip.

“I thought I looked good,” Soonyoung explains, wiping his mouth the back of his hand.

Mingyu speaks up, “Never have I ever told someone I like the words ‘I love you’”.

“I like my parents. Do they count?” Seungkwan asks.

“No.” Mingyu says. “I mean someone you like other than your family or friends.”

“I did during elementary school,” Chan says, then takes a sip on his drink.

“Never have I ever wished our choreography was easier during a concert.” Hansol says, then takes a chug at his drink. He probably just wants to drink.

Each of them except Soonyoung follows suit and drinks.

“Hey!” Soonyoung says, then thinks for a bit. “Well, I guess I also…” he copies the others. “It’s your turn Jihoon.”

Jihoon cannot think of anything at the moment. “Never have I ever dated someone… after debut.” He tacks the end, as he pretty much knows the dating history of some of the members when they were still in school and in the early days if training.

He watches as everyone also looks around, anticipating who will drink. At last, Chan, Soonyoung and Mingyu drinks from their cans. Jihoon sees that Mingyu has already finished his can.

For some reason, Jihoon feels numb. He also gulps and finishes his drink mindlessly.

“Wow. Really? Our youngest is a real man now?” Seungkwan says, looking at Chan.

Chan blushes. “It was just once. It didn’t work out, and I was also afraid of being caught that I don’t think I’d do it again.”

The members beside Chan pat him in the back for reassurance.

“How about you two? Dating anyone recently?” Seungkwan turns to Soonyoung and Mingyu.

“I did date a few after debut,” Mingyu speaks up. “But none really lasted, until we became really busy and there’s really no time.”

“You must have broken many hearts, didn’t you?” Soonyoung says.

“No, they were not that serious.” Mingyu says, smiling shyly. “I wish I could date someone seriously, though, but I don’t know if they like me.”

“Hello, Dispatch? Yes…” Seungkwan says on his phone suddenly. “I have a tip for you. Please keep an eye on Seventeen Kim Mingyu, yes.”

The other members laugh loudly at the gag; obviously all are a little affected by the alcohol. Jihoon laughs along, his voice sounding hollow in his ears.

Jihoon gets up to get new drinks, as Soonyoung tells his improbable story of a friend asking him out to eat and watch movies, but he didn’t know it was a date until they were done. Jihoon hands them to the nearest person to be passed around, before getting one himself. He opens it immediately and chugs, just so he can get rid of the bitter taste in his mouth.

The game continues, getting more loud and exciting as the guys get more and more tipsy. Seungkwan and Soonyoung makes sure to probe whenever someone drinks up to an interesting question. Everyone gets more and more animated as they recount their stories.

Jihoon has to drink when the question was who has not slept for more than 48 hours. He sees Mingyu in his peripheral vision watching him, and he thinks if he too remembers that time; it was Mingyu who had finally convinced Jihoon to rest after a 2-day production crunch time, and he may or may not have done something to drain the last of Jihoon’s energy to surely get him to sleep.

“I gotta pee,” Jihoon says. He must have had 5 cans of beer already in him, so it’s about time that his body tells him to let some out.

The other members nod. Mingyu gets up from his seat. “I’ll go with you. Need to use the restroom too.”

Jihoon shrugs, and lets Mingyu follow him. He walks into the resort’s pool area, where he saw earlier the restrooms and shower area nearby.

Jihoon walks inside the men’s restroom and does his business; he notices Mingyu did not follow him inside.

“Hey,” Jihoon calls out to the other as he walks out of the room. “I thought you’ll also gonna pee?”

“No,” Mingyu says. “That’s just an excuse. I just want to walk around a bit.”

“We should go back then. They will think we escaped from the game if we took too long.”

“Wait, hyung.”

As Jihoon turns, Mingyu is already near him that he has to look up. Even in the dark, Mingyu glows. It’s unfair how he is this attractive to Jihoon.

“Hyung.” Mingyu says again. Jihoon watches as Mingyu’s eyes scan him from his forehead, to his eyes, cheeks, lips and neck. Mingyu’s hands lift to hold Jihoon on one shoulder and on his cheek. The feeling is something familiar and comfortable, that Jihoon mindlessly leans in to the touch, eyes closing.

“I think we should go back to our room now.” Mingyu says. He sounds really serious, but Jihoon does not let himself be carried away. For all he knows, it might be the alcohol talking.

“Mingyu, I think you drank too much.”

“No, hyung. I think you drank too much.”

“What do you mean – “

“Jihoon-hyung! Mingyu!” Seungkwan calls. Jihoon turns to the side to see Seungkwan and Chan walking up to them. He waits for Mingyu to let go of him, but the taller does not move.

“Jihoon-hyung,” Seungkwan says. “Oh my. What happened?” He sees Seungkwan and Chan look at his face and neck the same way as Mingyu did a while ago.

“I think it’s the alcohol,” Mingyu says. “I was saying we should rest already; I’m sure he’ll be alright by tomorrow.”

Hearing that, Jihoon leaves the three to go inside the restroom again, this time to look at himself in the mirror.

Sure enough, there were red patches all over his face and neck. He’s sure there are many more under his shirt and all over his chest. Jihoon curses.

This has happened a few times before, and it really is a mood killer for Jihoon. Just when he’s starting to enjoy a party or get-together, his alcohol intolerance kicks in.

“It’s alright. I just have to drink water and sleep this in,” Jihoon says as he walks out.

“Go rest, hyung.” Seungkwan says. “It’s pretty late anyway. You can go with Mingyu, and we’ll tell the other members when we get back.”

At this point, Jihoon really has no choice but to follow the others. He let Mingyu guide back to their room, the other giving him a bottled from the fridge. All drinking must have really gotten to him, as he docilely follows Mingyu’s directions to brush his teeth and change his clothes, getting drowsier as moments pass.

Before he knew it, he’s getting tucked to bed. Jihoon lets sleep pull him. He thinks he feels a gentle kiss on his forehead; ah, he must be dreaming already.

X

They did go on to play volleyball again the afternoon of the next day. The weather is still hot, but it is more bearable. This time, Jihoon didn’t let anything distract him, and everyone else seems to be into the game so much it is hard not feel competitive.

They went on until the sun sunk low into the sea, and Jihoon’s team had won five sets versus the other team’s four.

“You really could have been an athlete, hyung. You’re very good at this.” Chan tells Jihoon as they go back to their rooms.

“And he plays baseball and soccer too. Isn’t it unfair?” Seungkwan says. “We should split you and Mingyu next time, and I should be on your team.”

“You should go to Mingyu’s team instead, if that’s the case. He can block anything with that height.” Jihoon says like Mingyu is not within hearing range.

Seungkwan shrugs. “But his serves and receives suck sometimes.”

“Hey!”

“But it’s true! Your teammates have to chase the ball after you.” Seungkwan says. “I’ve never seen Jihoon-hyung so active. We should play more when we have free time.”

Jihoon just shrugs. He definitely was a little too invested in the game a while ago, feeling unusually energetic. Now he is drained and his body feels a bit sore.

They get to their respective rooms finally, and Jihoon goes to have a shower first. The plan is to order room service and watch a movie together at Seungkwan and Hansol’s room. However, when he is done showering, tiredness and drowsiness started to creep in.

By the time Chan is done in the shower and preparing to join the others, Jihoon is ready to pass out in bed.

Chan, of course, is very observant.

“Hyung, are you sure you still want to join us? You can just rest if you’re tired.”

Jihoon throws Chan a smile for the concern. “Yeah, I guess I’ll just rest in. My back is actually kind of sore.”

“Have a good rest. I’ll go now and tell the others.”

“Thanks, Chan.”

Chan goes out of their room. Jihoon might have napped for a while, but he’s pulled back to consciousness by the slide of the bathroom door.

“Hyung? Are you still awake?” Mingyu asks.

“Hm.” Jihoon answers, deliberately not looking at the freshly showered guy at the foot of his bed. “I’m gonna sleep in tonight. Chan is already with the others.”

“Yeah. I heard that your back is sore.” Mingyu says. “Do you want me to give you a massage?”

If Jihoon is only half-awake a while ago, he’s definitely awake now.

“What?”

“A massage. You’ll definitely feel better, I’ll make sure.”

“But the others? They’re waiting for you.”

“I’ll tell them I’ll stay in with you.” He’s already on the telephone beside the bed, dialing the number of the Seungkwan’s room.

As Mingyu talks with whoever is on the other line, Jihoon thinks. Since when did Mingyu ever learn massage? It’s probably another one of those things he’s just naturally skilled at.

Still, a massage would mean Mingyu’s hands in direct contact with his body. _Oh._

“Take off your shirt, hyung.”

“What?”

“Your shirt. Take it off and lie face down.”

“Uhm… sure.” Jihoon immediately does as said, not wanting to make things awkward just because of his dirty imagination. He lies face down on the bed, propping his chin on his crossed arms on top of a pillow.

He feels the right side of the bed dip as Mingyu sits in place, and hears a click of a bottle. The smell of coconuts and some kind of floral that Jihoon does not know wafts in the air.

“Where did you even get that?” Jihoon asks, just so he can say something to break the quiet.

“I got this from the resort’s souvenir shop. It’s supposed to be organic massage oil.” Jihoon hears Mingyu rub his hands together, supposedly with the said oil. “At least we can test it out now.”

Before Jihoon can think of a response he feels Mingyu’s hands touch his shoulders, putting gentle pressure before sliding down his lower back. The sensation is unexpected, and so satisfying that Jihoon almost _moans_.

Mingyu repeats the motion with varying amounts of pressure, the massage oil making the slide of his hands easy. Jihoon presses his mouth on his arms to prevent any sound from coming out. Mingyu is just so good at this.

He feels Mingyu shuffle closer to him, and then his hands are back, this time starting from the center of his spine and sliding upwards with just the right pressure, and Jihoon does a half-grunt, half-moan before he knows it. Mingyu pauses in his actions, before doing the same again, eliciting the same reaction from Jihoon.

“How is this, hyung? Am I good?” Mingyu asks, as if it isn’t enough that Jihoon is embarrassed by how much he enjoys this. He can feel his ears heating up by the second.

“You – you’re really good with your hands, aren’t you?” Jihoon risks replying.

“Only for you, hyung.” Jihoon can almost hear Mingyu smiling, and he feels weirdly pleased at the thought. “Just lay there and relax.”

Jihoon does just that, letting his body relax as Mingyu’s hands work their wonders on him. He feels a sense of contentment that he has not had in a long time, even momentarily forgetting something that had been persistently on his mind these days. With his body relaxed, he lets his mind drift and drift, until he thinks of nothing.

X

Jihoon wakes up with the clearest mind he had in days, immediately conscious of his surroundings.

One, it is already bright outside, the sunlight coming through the curtains illuminating the whole room.

Two, Mingyu is beside him, still asleep by the sound of his even breathing. Chan is not in his bed near the balcony windows, probably slept over at the other guys’ room as was arranged.

Three, he has no shirt on, and his back feels soft and smells like coconut; he also has an almost painful hard-on, similar to the ones he get when he was a teenager.

This is of course not new, given his current weird predicament, but the way his hard-on tents his blanket is almost embarrassing. He turns to his side immediately.

What if Mingyu or the other guys had seen him like this? Given of course that a mutual understanding is shared between guys living together to ignore such things to avoid being awkward.

Speaking of Mingyu… he replays in his head what happened last night. He can’t believe he fell asleep without him knowing. Mingyu gave him a massage that is almost as good as sex, in that it was pleasurable and satisfying. As if he can’t help it, his mind runs alternative scenarios of what could have happened last night. There was only the two of them in the room, and it was a long night. Mingyu’s hand felt so good pressing on his body, and it could have easily gone to other places, maybe lower. Jihoon could have asked him, could have begged…

Jihoon’s cock twitches, agreeing with the stream of dirty thoughts.

He feels Mingyu stir beside him, and Jihoon feels a wave of shame. How can he fantasize over someone lying just inches from him?

“Hyung? Are you awake?” Mingyu asks in his morning voice.

Jihoon just hums in affirmation.

“Good morning.” He feels Mingyu sit up, and then Mingyu’s hand is rubbing his shoulder gently. “How’s your back feeling?”

Jihoon turns to Mingyu. “I actually feel great. Thanks for last night.” _That_ sounds a little too familiar for them. Jihoon immediately scrambles to say something else. “The massage oil worked its wonders, I guess.”

“Yeah, I guess it worked well. I didn’t expect that you would go to sleep that fast. I was kind of… frustrated actually.”

 _What does that mean?_ “Sorry. It just felt so relaxing; I didn’t even realize I drifted to sleep.”

“No problem, hyung. The pleasure’s mine.” Mingyu smiles – is that a hint of a smirk? - and gets up. “I’ll use the bathroom first?”

“Uh, sure.” Jihoon answers without really thinking. Is Mingyu smug because he’s once again proven he’s good at something? Unbelievable. But Jihoon cannot really blame him. Mingyu’s talents are infinite, and he’s especially good with his hands. _God,_ Jihoon knows the sins those hands could do.

Jihoon hears Mingyu start the shower, and Jihoon just feels awkward lying there with his hard on. He shakes off his wild thoughts to will his dick to go down, so he can get up and start preparing for the day.

X

The planned activity for the day is island hopping. The seven of them and their manager are going to ride a motor boat operated by a resort staff, which would take them to several nearby islands.

All of them assembled near the beach at the agreed time, in their respective swimming attire, bringing with them life vests and snorkeling gear from the resort.

The waves are gentle and only rocks the boat slightly as it slices across the sea. Soon, they see a group of islands in the horizon, getting nearer them. The islands have the same white sand beaches like the one where they came from, but these islands are smaller and with more greenery and amazing rock formation.

Their boat takes its time sailing between and around some islands. The views are just like something that you would see in a postcard; unreal and truly beautiful. Seungkwan takes a video of them and the view to send later to their other members. Even Jihoon cannot resist taking out his phone from his waterproof bag to take a couple snaps.

They finally dock on an island, and the boat operator tells them that this island and the nearby waters is perfect for snorkeling, swimming, or just lying out in the sun. They have one hour before they will once again ride the boat to a different island.

Each of them does their preferred activity, with most of them trying out snorkeling. Jihoon himself tries it, not expecting much to see underwater, but he is pleasantly surprised; the water is crystal clear, and under them is a whole ecosystem of corals, seaweeds and fishes, with varying colors and sizes. Jihoon had never seen anything as beautiful.

He gets up to breathe properly and see what the others are doing.

“Hyung! Hyung!” Mingyu calls from a few feet behind him. He turns to see Mingyu swimming to get near him. “I think I saw Nemo! Have you?”

The happiness on his face is so pure, almost child-like. _Beautiful._

“Hyung?”

“I-I haven’t. But I’ve seen some that looked like they will be good in a Korean dish.”

Mingyu looks shocked, as if the fishes here are already his friends and what Jihoon said is a betrayal. Again, _beautiful._ “Hyung!”

Jihoon just laughs. “I think I’ll stay on the shore for a while, before I hunt those fishes.”

Mingyu splashes seawater to him playfully, and he gets back on him by splashing him twice as much, before swimming fast ashore.

There he just lies, basking in the morning sun and feeling the sand under him for a while. He watches the members from time to time, enjoying their own activities. He feels really, truly glad that he decided to join this trip.

Soon, it was time for them to ride the boat again to go to another island.

This time, it was an island where people could actually go to the peak of the rock formation. From that viewpoint, all the nearby islands and the sea can be seen and appreciated. The climb is quite easy as there are already stair-like steps laid out, and there is pretty much just one way through the plants and bushes.

The view is indeed worth it, and the members film a video of them all turning 360, against the background of the shining sea and the islands.

After a bit of rest, they all went down the other way towards the other side of the island, where the boat should be waiting for them.

As they are near the beach, Jihoon hears Mingyu call him. “Hyung.”

Mingyu runs to him and kneels, reaching at Jihoon’s left leg. The other guys also stop to see what has happened. Jihoon peers at what Mingyu is looking at, and sees a red stain flowing down his leg, from a small gash or a scratch; he’s really not sure.

“Where did that come from?” Their manager asks from the side, worried.

“I don’t know; I didn’t actually feel anything.”

“Must be a scratch from a tree branch or a rock.” Mingyu says after inspecting closely. “Let me take care of it.”

Everyone watches as Mingyu takes out his water bottle from his bag, and cleans the wound with it. He wipes the wound dry and presses on it with a towel he also took out, until the bleeding seemingly stopped. Then, he takes out a band-aid from somewhere.

“You brought a band-aid?” Jihoon asks.

“I always bring one with me, since I always get hurt due to my clumsiness. Guess it came in handy this time.” Mingyu grins as he carefully places the band aid on top of the wound. “There, that would do for now, but you have to get it cleaned properly when we get back. For now, I think it is best that you wouldn’t get it wet.”

“Thank you, Mingyu.” Jihoon says, hoping his genuine gratitude comes through.

“No problem, hyung.”

Younghwan pats Mingyu in the back, thanking him for taking care of this quickly.

They all continue walking until they reach to where the boat is, but to get to the boat, they would have to walk into the water up to their knees.

Jihoon considers getting his wound wet anyway, until Mingyu calls him.

“Hyung, get on my back!” Mingyu lowers himself to the ground and beckons for Jihoon.

Well, that would work, Jihoon guesses. He wraps his arm around Mingyu and hoists his legs up, as they had done many times before.

From Mingyu’s steady back, it is easy for Jihoon to get on the boat with none of him getting wet at all.

The boat operator points out the island in the distance where they will go to next; an island where they can do some cliff-diving. Chan and Joshua cheers, daring Seungkwan and Soonyoung to the challenge. The two immediately rises to challenge, going in lengths to say how _excited_ they are to do cliff-diving. Younghwan is just plain worried and asks the staff repeatedly about how safe is this activity. Seungkwan, with a mischievous grin on his face, tells their manager: “So you can make sure this activity is safe, you have to go first and try it.”

The other members cheer in agreement. Younghwan visibly pales but cannot find an excuse to say no.

Jihoon watches all these in amusement as the boat slices through the see. The island they are going to is getting nearer, but they are passing near a small island with a beach and a few rocks and trees. From the proximity Jihoon can see that there seems to be no one in the island. Something in that interests Jihoon.

“Is that open to tourists?” Jihoon asks, pointing to the island.

The staff follows his sight and nods.

Mingyu overhears and immediately asks Jihoon, “Do you want to go there?”

Jihoon nods.

“Can we?” Mingyu asks, turning to their manager. “Since Jihoon cannot do cliff-diving anyway, can we stop by that island and we’ll just walk around? I mean, I’ll be with him. You can pick us up after you’re done.”

The way Mingyu laid it out, and since Mingyu has shown how reliable he is, their manager cannot really say no. He just looks at Jihoon to as if to ask if that’s what he really wants. Jihoon nods.

“Okay.” Younghwan proceeds to tell the boat operator of the plan.

The boat does a quick turn to the island, just a short distance until it is possible to get down from the boat. Mingyu makes Jihoon wear his backpack, before jumping into the knee-deep water, and beckons Jihoon to get on his back once again.

Younghwan assists Jihoon so he can securely be on Mingyu. Jihoon feels like a bother to the people around him, but he guesses it can’t be helped. Everyone still looks like they’re having fun, anyway, even Mingyu.

“We’ll try to be back in an hour. Just stay here, okay?” Younghwan tells them.

“Hyung, it’s not like we can leave this island anyway. We’re literally stranded until you come back.” Mingyu jokingly replies.

“Right…” Younghwan laughs.

The boat operator rows the boat backwards into deeper water, before starting the engine. Mingyu stays with Jihoon in the water, waving to the other members and telling them to enjoy and take videos of them cliff-diving.

Once the boat is on the distance, Mingyu wades carefully into the shore. He lowers Jihoon slowly once they get to dry sand, and takes the backpack from him to carry it himself.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join them cliff-diving?” Jihoon asks.

“You know I don’t.” Mingyu smiles at him. “Besides, I think this is much more enjoyable. Let’s walk around.”

They start walking along the beach, the bubbling waves just a few meters from their feet. Jihoon watches in amusement as Mingyu picks down a pretty seashell to put in his pocket as a “souvenir”. The place really is beautiful and quiet, and Jihoon feels weirdly at peace knowing that there’s just two of them and no one else in the middle of the sea.

It doesn’t take them long before they get to the place where they started, which tells them how really small the island is. They also didn’t meet anyone around, as expected.

“Let’s rest under the shade.” Mingyu says.

They walk towards a tree with a good amount of shade. Under the tree is just sand and some dried leaves. Jihoon is just about to sit in the sand when Mingyu tells him to wait.

Mingyu pulls out a large towel from his rack sack. Jihoon recognizes it as one of the towels provided by the resort, seeing the embroidered logo. He stops himself from chiding Mingyu as the younger lays it out in the sand, since it is nice to have something comfortable to sit on anyway and he’s thankful for Mingyu’s foresight.

Once they’re seated, pulls something else out of his rack sack. “Are you hungry, hyung? Let’s eat this.”

Jihoon is surprised to see two bento boxes from Mingyu’s bag.

“Where did you get that?”

“I saw that the resort accepts request for packed lunches, in case guests wants to go and eat somewhere, so I asked if they could prepare some for us.” Mingyu explains, beaming. He proceeds to open the boxes and arrange them on the towel, and give Jihoon his chopsticks.

“But why just the two of us?” Jihoon asks, still confused. _Did he plan this all along?_

“Don’t worry, I told the members beforehand. They won’t be here for at least one more hour.” Mingyu shrugs. He picks up a fried shrimp with his chopsticks and raises it to Jihoon’s mouth.

Jihoon accepts the food, albeit still eyeing Mingyu suspiciously. He cannot believe Mingyu planned this for him, and even enlisted their members’ help.

“What did you tell them, exactly?” Jihoon asks, chewing on the food. It actually tastes good; he didn’t realize he had gotten hungry.

“I told them I did something wrong, and I have to make it up to you. They believed it anyway. Younghwan-hyung doesn’t know though, coz I don’t want to make him worry. Eat more.”

Jihoon follows him and continues to eat, despite more questions in his mind. He wants Mingyu to eat with him, and he figures the younger can’t do that if he has to answer all of Jihoon’s questions. For now, they eat in a comfortable atmosphere, enjoying the food and the cool sea breeze blowing.

As they start eating the sliced fruits, most of the savory dishes done, Jihoon speaks up again. “If you wanted to do something like this anyway, you could have told me. I’m okay accompanying you if you want an island picnic, or something.”

Mingyu pauses in eating and looks at him. He appears to be thinking, or actually, frustrated.

“But I did this for you.” Mingyu says, mouth starting to pout. “It’s a surprise. Didn’t you like it?”

Mingyu’s sulking voice is starting to make Jihoon worry. “I did! The food is nice. This island is nice too. But I’m not sure why you thought of this, and with me, of all people?”

Mingyu blinks. “Of course it has to be with you. Who else would I take on a date?”

Jihoon breathes in sharply, and he knows that’s the wrong thing to do. Next thing he knows is he is trying to cough up a piece a melon that he mistakenly inhaled. Mingyu is on his side in an instant, patting his back and asking him if he’s okay.

“Water.” He manages to say mid-cough.

Mingyu scrambles to his bag and rummages inside, before turning it upside down, spilling all contents in the makeshift picnic mat. The water bottle rolls to Jihoon, and he picks it up to open and drink.

He instantly feels better after chugging a fourth of the water. He sees Mingyu looking very much worried.

“I think I’m okay. Uh, sorry about that. Should’ve been more careful.” Jihoon says.

“That got me scared, hyung. What if you really choked to death? If that happens I wouldn’t know what to do.”

“If that happens you’ll be responsible, since you’re the only person here aside from me.” Jihoon jokes. “Our first date would have been a complete disaster, if that happens.”

Mingyu smiles at that. “Hyung! I was already worried when you got wounded a while ago. It seems like nothing is going according to plan, I’m starting to think I have bad luck in planning dates.”

“And what exactly is the plan, Mingyu?” Jihoon asks, eyeing something from the pile of things in the towel. “Does your plan include this?” Jihoon reaches and picks up a red foil packet, something that they are both familiar with.

Mingyu is surprised, immediately turning red after being confronted with the condom. “I – hyung – that’s just… just in case…”

“Mingyu, I’m disappointed. Is this the right thing to do on first dates?” Jihoon chides. “Did you bring lube as well?”

Mingyu stammers, before quickly reaching into the pile to get a new tube of water-based lubricant.

Jihoon is impressed, really.

“Well, since you’ve prepared so well, it’s a pity to let your efforts go to waste…” Jihoon says as if nonchalant. “Let’s put these things aside.”

Mingyu is quick and efficient in his movements that Jihoon barely has to do anything. All the bento boxes were closed and placed inside the rack sack, along with the other things. Soon, the towel is cleared of anything, except for Jihoon and the “essentials”.

“I didn’t know you have an outdoor kink.” Jihoon teases. “I can’t believe we have to spend on plane tickets and accommodation just to fulfill your fantasy.”

“We can do this in our room later, I’m sure I can do something about Chan.” Mingyu says.

Before Jihoon can protest, Mingyu is already inches near. “But I can't wait for later.”

Their lips crash into each other, almost aggressive in the way they kiss. Jihoon lets Mingyu lead, leaning back more and more until he feels the towel on his back.

Mingyu frames him with his arms, and pulls back. They stare at each other for a while, Jihoon reveling at Mingyu’s sun-kissed face, framed by the tree leaves and the sun shining through them. It almost as if Mingyu belongs here, and Jihoon… he belongs to Mingyu.

Mingyu is on his lips once more, kissing fervently, this time with more tongue, and then he’s gone, now down on his neck, nipping just a little to tease but not to leave a mark, the way they know how to do it.

Jihoon lets his hand wander; sliding on the expanse of Mingyu’s broad back, to his neck where he knows Mingyu is especially sensitive, then up to his hair. He grasps a handful, gently guiding Mingyu down to his neck and now his collarbones. Mingyu moans.

In things like this, Jihoon is impatient, and he knows they don’t have all the time in the world anyway. He slides his other hand lower, caressing Mingyu’s chest, abs, and hip, before holding Mingyu’s dick through his board shorts. The response is immediate, as Mingyu thrusts into his hand. He gives it a squeeze, before sliding up and down its length, teasing through the fabric.

If that doesn’t hurry things along, Jihoon does not know what will.

Mingyu goes back to kiss him in the lips, and pulls Jihoon’s hands to his side, pinning them. He places himself between Jihoon’s thighs, before thrusting into Jihoon, their erections rubbing together. Jihoon moans at the unexpected friction, or the surprising feeling of almost skin-to-skin contact. Both of them are wearing swimming trunks afterall, underneath board shorts that are already thin.

Mingyu goes on, kissing Jihoon’s moans off as he rubs into him. Soon he stops and sits up, letting go of Jihoon’s arms. His hands go to Jihoon’s shorts, eyes asking Jihoon for permission. Jihoon nods.

“I love these shorts on you; they show your thighs well. It makes me want to do this everytime.”

Mingyu pulls Jihoon’s shorts and swimming trunks in one go. Jihoon has to raise both legs so that Mingyu may pull the garments off completely. Mingyu is fast; as soon as the clothing is discarded, he grabs Jihoon’s leg with each hand, keeping them raised, and then splitting them open, revealing Jihoon’s pink erection against his stomach.

Jihoon cannot get away from Mingyu’s grasp, try as he might. He feels himself blush as he feels Mingyu’s hungry stare.

“You look so cute like this, hyung.”

“Stupid.” Jihoon retaliates, covering his face with both hands.

Then he feels Mingyu split his leg wider, feels a few nips and nibbles on his thighs, and then something wet is on his dick… and he just has to look.

There, framed by his marked thighs, is Mingyu, making a show of licking his dick from the base upwards, into the head, and then repeating the action. He goes lower briefly, tonguing Jihoon’s balls in the most enjoyable way possible, before licking again upwards to the head, doing circles, and then, just as Jihoon’s cock twitches at the pleasurable sensation, engulfs the whole thing in his mouth.

Mingyu slides in one go, meeting Jihoon’s navel with his nose, before pulling back, making sure to give enough suction as Jihoon slides out. Jihoon involuntarily bucks upward, chasing the sensation, but Mingyu holds him still. Again, Mingyu makes a show of playing with Jihoon’s dick inside his mouth, angling his head so the tip presses against his cheek, then sucking just the tip, keeping eye contact with Jihoon the whole time.

Jihoon is overwhelmed by the visuals and the physical sensation, and he lets Mingyu know by letting himself go and being vocal with his reactions. He lets moans and curses escape him freely, letting the sounds be heard by Mingyu and no one else.

“There, Mingyu, there. I’m gonna… Mingyu! I’m gonna... Gonna cum!”

Mingyu pulls off him, and his release wears off, postponed with a promise of later. Mingyu knows how he prefers to end this anyway, and so he kisses his thighs once again to distract him.

Mingyu hoists himself up. “Hyung, hold them for me.”

Jihoon holds his each of his thigh, keeping them apart just the way Mingyu held them. He feels vulnerable like this, like he is presenting himself to be taken.

“Good. Just keep still.” Mingyu says in his deceptively cheerful tone. He reaches for the bottle of lube, and Jihoon watches as he squeezes generously into his left fingers, liberally coating them. And then, he raises the bottle and squeezes them again, watching as the runny substance fall into Jihoon’s perineum, before trickling into his exposed hole.

Mingyu’s left hand catches the flowing lubricant before it reaches the towel below, and then drips them again into the pink hole. He rubs gently, making use of the slick substance, and when he feels Jihoon relax more at the sensation, presses the pad of his forefinger into the hole. He lets the muscle engulf his finger, and waits for a sign that Jihoon is comfortable before pushing two knuckles deep. He twists around, sliding in and out, then curls his finger upward. The result is Jihoon crying out, asking him for more.

He eases another finger in, repeating the process, and dripping more lube as needed. He gets closer and sucks Jihoon’s dick once again as he slides in three fingers this time, watching Jihoon and gauging his reaction.

“I love your chubby fingers.” Jihoon says mindlessly.

Mingyu snorts, but takes that as a compliment anyway.

Jihoon lets him know that he’s ready perhaps too soon, but Mingyu knows Jihoon too well to know that this is true. He pulls out his fingers and reaches for a packet of condom. He discards his shorts and swimming trunks somewhat clumsily while sitting, then kneels in front of Jihoon. His dick is already standing proud and hard, but he gives it a few strokes anyway, just for show. He takes the condom out of the packet, and carefully sheathes it onto his dick. He reaches for the lube, squeezes liberally into his dick, and then gives it a slow stroke to spread the substance evenly.

Jihoon hums, and while he appreciates the show, he just can’t wait any longer.

“Hyung, you don’t know how hard I’ve been resisting to do this to you while the other members are around.”

“Mingyu. You don’t know how I’ve been thirsting after you these past few days, how I want to be fucked by that thick cock.” Jihoon rambles, his mouth going faster than his brain.

Mingyu rubs the tip of his cock up and down Jihoon’s crack to tease, before finally pushing in.

It is a tight fit, as Mingyu’s size is in proportion with rest of his body (meaning: big), but Mingyu knows how Jihoon wants this anyway, so he pushes in, inch by inch, until he is fully inside Jihoon. He goes down to give Jihoon a kiss, giving him time to adjust to the sensation. Soon, Jihoon is nodding, giving Mingyu the go signal.

Mingyu pulls out halfway, and then pushes in again, establishing a shallow rhythm at first. He builds up into a longer rhythm, this time pulling almost to the tip, then pushing in with longer strokes.

The buildup sits well with Jihoon, making him accustomed to the size faster and turning the pain to pleasure quickly. He lets his mind focus into one thing only, which is the sensation of being given pleasure inside. He feels Mingyu’s strokes get faster, more powerful, hips slamming into his asscheeks.

And then Mingyu pulls out, and before Jihoon could react, he’s being turned over to his front by Mingyu’s hands to his hips. It was almost too easy for Mingyu to manhandle Jihoon like that, and Jihoon’s cock twitches at the thought.

Mingyu enters him again from behind, pulling Jihoon’s hips toward him and making sure he’s on his knees securely, before fucking him again with the same punishing rhythm; strokes long and hips slamming into him.

Jihoon knows that Mingyu can go for lengths, maybe for hours, even with this pace. But not now, when they have a limited time. So Jihoon starts to work on his release, focusing on the way each time Mingyu pushes in, his thick member brushes against something inside Jihoon just teasingly. Jihoon knows that Mingyu just has to change his angle slightly, and then Jihoon is done for. But for now, Mingyu is doing this just to prolong the moment.

He reaches down between his legs, feeling his member hanging down and leaking. He wraps his hand around it, stroking it once, twice; just enough to squeeze some of the precum out and take the edge off.

And then he’s being pushed down into the towel below him, Mingyu’s weight catching him by surprise. Mingyu is still inside him, but stopped midpush.

“There’s a boat passing by.” Mingyu says on his ear.

“What?” Jihoon says, though he did understand. From the distance, he hears the whirr of a motorboat, though he does not see it from his angle on the ground. The implication dawns on him quickly, and he internally panics. What if other people see them? What should they do?

“I don’t think they would stop here.” Mingyu says, watching from his viewpoint on top of Jihoon. “And they’re far away enough that I think they wouldn’t see us if we keep pressed down like this.”

“Okay.” Jihoon says, trying to relax and trust Mingyu on this one. Just then he feels Mingyu raise a little, then push down into him. And again.

“Mingyu!” Jihoon cries, not believing what the other is doing in their current situation.

“Don’t worry,” Mingyu says, no signs of stopping in his actions. “We don’t have much time, and I don’t want to lose the momentum.”

Jihoon cannot do anything anyway, as he is effectively caged below Mingyu, and he cannot risk moving for fear that the passing boat may notice them.

“Relax, I’m sure they can’t see us. They don’t know that I’m fucking you out here, just on a towel; they can’t even hear your moans and cries.”

Mingyu continues to fuck him more, and this angle is just right for Jihoon that he feels himself meeting Mingyu’s thrusts. His dick rubs on his hand and on the towel at each of Mingyu’s stroke, and he knows that just a little more of this and he’s finished.

Just then, Mingyu pulls his hips up again, fucking him properly this time. He turns to the see, seeing the boat as just a dot in the distance. He strokes his cock in time with Mingyu’s thrusts; one, two, and then he’s coming; release spilling out into the towel in spurts. He cries out in pleasure of the orgasm that he had so been longing for, while Mingyu thrusts into him still. The effect is like prolonging his orgasm, and he tunes his mind into Mingyu, the way his thrusts get faster and more erratic, and then come to a sudden stop.

Jihoon swears he feels the way Mingyu’s cock throb inside him, as he comes into the condom. The sensation is almost endless, and Jihoon makes a note at the back of his mind to make Mingyu come outside next time; maybe on his chest, or on his face, just so he can be reminded of how powerful his releases are.

Mingyu pulls out, ties the condom and wraps it in a tissue paper. He also hands the wipes to Jihoon so he can clean up. Then they both go limp, half naked and lying down almost on top of each other, avoiding the spot on the towel where Jihoon came.

The sea breeze blows constantly, and Jihoon is thankful for it as it fans their bodies, making them cool down.

“You’re crazy for doing _that_ a while ago, Kim Mingyu.” Jihoon says, but he knows there is no bite into his words.

Mingyu pouts anyway; a post-orgasm trait of his is acting cute, though he swears he’s not aware of it.

“Sorry, hyung, but I’m not really sorry. I know we wouldn’t be caught anyway, but your reaction was kind of hot.”

Jihoon hits him on the arm, just so Mingyu knows it’s still not okay (but who is he kidding).

“Is it true, hyung? That you’ve been thinking about me these past few days?” Mingyu asks.

Jihoon blushes, but quickly thinks there is nothing to be ashamed about after this. “Yeah. I’m kind of feeling… hot? I want to get it on with you.”

“Why didn’t you? I would have done you anytime. I was on edge these past few days seeing you in your revealing summer clothes.”

“Shut up, pervert.” Jihoon says. “I don’t know. I didn’t think I can? All the times we’ve done this, it was a way to relieve stress, I think, for me. I guess I get some sort of… guilt?... when I don’t have that as an excuse. I’m a mess.”

“You’re not a mess, hyung.” Mingyu sighs, his warm breath fanning Jihoon’s forehead. “As for me, I know you think that way about this, and I’m obviously willing. I’d take anything you can offer, hyung. That’s how much I like you, even from the beginning.”

Jihoon’s breath hitches, but he lets Mingyu continue.

“But recently, I guess, I think I started feeling greedy. I think we can have more than what we have previously. That maybe, I don’t know… you’d like me, too?”

“Greedy.” Jihoon answers. “That’s what I was afraid of being when I think of you these days. Like, I thought, you’re already giving me this much, why am I wanting more?”

Jihoon breaths in Mingyu’s scent. “I was afraid to want you, Mingyu. I’m glad that I don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

He can almost hear Mingyu smile. “Let’s make this real then.” He feels Mingyu’s lips on his forehead, gentle. “Should we tell the guys?”

Jihoon snorts. He’s more worried of the surprised reaction or teasing than of any rejection, anyway. “Let’s think about it in the future. Can we sleep for now?”

“Not unless you want them to catch us here half-naked.” Mingyu says. “C’mon, let’s clean this all up.”

Jihoon gets up reluctantly. He grunts as feels his thighs kind of sore, and doesn’t miss the smug look on Mingyu’s face.

“Wear your shorts, stupid.” Jihoon says, throwing Mingyu’s clothes on him.

They do their part quietly, and Jihoon voices his sadness that now that the cum-stained towel is packed away, they don’t have anything to lie down on.

“Then let’s just do this.” Mingyu says. He sits by the trunk of the tree, pressing his back on it, and gestures Jihoon to sit beside him.

Jihoon begrudgingly does so, but instead of having his back on the tree, Mingyu pulls him against his chest in a backhug of some sorts.

“Comfortable?” Mingyu asks.

Actually, very, but Jihoon won’t let Mingyu know that easily. “Good enough,” he answers.

They stay like that for a while, cooled by the breeze and the shade, and soon, Jihoon zones out to sleep.

X

Jihoon gets back to consciousness when he hears Mingyu’s voice in his chest against his ear.

“Jihoon’s asleep.”

Jihoon chooses to not move yet; he’s feels very content at the moment for it to be cut short.

“He must be tired.” He hears Soonyoung say in a low voice.

“Yeah… We walked around for quite a bit. Tiring.” Mingyu says, fake-sighing. Jihoon can almost hear the lie on Mingyu’s voice. _Kim Mingyu._

“You must have had more fun with just you two than we had then, if even Jihoon passed out.” Seungkwan says. _God, was he right._

“Yeah, haha. Definitely.”

“Did you two make up, then?”Seungkwan asks, tone slightly worried.

“Of course. We did, uh, make up. Thanks for your help, guys.” Mingyu coughs. “Should I wake him up already? Are we going?”

“No.” Seungkwan answers. “We still have time before we have to go back, and the other guys want to swim a little more, or maybe walk around. It’s beautiful here.”

“Yeah, it is. Uhm, just call us when we have to go then.”

“Sure.”

He hears some footsteps fade away, then some voices and laughter in the distance.

“Kim Mingyu.” Jihoon says, eyes still closed and not moving.

“Hyung!” Mingyu answers, surprised.

“You’re such a terrible liar, you know that?” Jihoon burrows his head to Mingyu’s chest.

“I don’t think I can keep this as a secret for long,” Mingyu whines. “Should we tell them?” Mingyu asks.

“We can’t yet. Let’s tell all the members at once when we get back. There’s something I need you to do, though.”

Jihoon pulls Mingyu by his neck, his lips near Mingyu’s ear.

“Mingyu-ya…” Jihoon whispers. “Please make sure that Chan will not be in our room tonight. Just the two of us. Can you do that, hm?”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what that was... What do you think? Please leave me some comments below, I accept EVERYTHING. You can also say hi or shame me on my twitter @jiandgyu Everyone who loves this precious pairing is great and deserves the best.


End file.
